Captain Thuradin Tydrom
Male dwarf Thuradin Tydrom acted as both Bristol's mayor and military captain. He appeared as the textbook dwarf, complete with well made armor and weapons. He was rather affable, but naturally was a force to be reckoned with in battle. He seemed to have had an attraction to Brilledille of Nordrake. Tydrom had a tough time after Fellrock was destroyed, but got some catharsis as his participated in the Battle at Fellrock. He was killed by the queen parasite at the end of the battle. A monument celebrating his decades of success as a ruler is being constructed atop the Zema Mountain, and a new town to be called Thuradin is being built where Fellrock once stood. Appearance Tydrom was middle aged, and though he tended to stay in high spirits, his face was beginning to show the wear of his stressful position. His thick, red hair and beard were beginning to grey. Tydrom's armor was clearly of dwarven design and build, though it appeared aged as if passed down to him. He carried a large warhammer and a shield bearing Bristol's crest. He was buried with this equipment, having no son. Personality Tydrom greeted friends new and old with a warm smile. Despite his role in Bristol he was never above casual conversation and joking around with townsfolk. He felt great pride in his city, and would stop at nothing to protect and improve it. His appetite was legendary. It was said that he could out-eat any two of his soldiers combined. Terra was his goddess of choice, as he valued determination, health, and heritage. Abilities Tydrom was a fighter through and through. He didn't know any spells, and didn't have a ton of technical skills, but he knew combat better than most. He was a great strategist and had expert awareness when on the field. His kindness endeared people to him, even if he could be rough around the edges at times. His gear was expertly crafted and wielded, as expected by a proud dwarf. Finally, his position gives him another layer of power. He had direct contact with the leaders of the other big cities of Esparrus, and of course his own well-trained army. History Tydrom was the mayor and guard captain of Bristol for decades. He and his soldiers fought off many attacking forces over the years. Vavith Nosebreaker, an especially strong guard in Bristol, once challenged Tydrom to a dual. He claimed that Tydrom wasn't fit to lead a military which contained soldiers stronger than him. (Vance was a Bristol guard at this time as well, and was considered the strongest man in all of Esparrus.) Vavith did narrowly defeat Tydrom in a dual, but Vance and the denizens of the city still believed Tydrom a better leader due to his years of experience, and more collected demeanor. After the meteor fell, however, things were especially rough for Tydrom. First, the destruction of Fellrock resulted in the loss of his niece who had lived there. Upon visiting Fellrock himself to witness the destruction, his beloved hippogriff, Horace, was infected by the spores and died shortly after. Redd the Goblin managed to pull off a successful job in his city. Shortly after this, Tydrom learned that his old friend Vance was terminally ill. To top things off, the Heroes of Fellrock have caused difficulties for Tydrom by killing Swarthy. Luckily Tydrom took all of this in stride, and was able to prove himself instrumental in defeating Relzrureos and the queen parasite on his final day. He died a warrior's death. At Present Tydrom is buried at the peak of the Zema Mountain, beneath a golden monument constructed in his honor. It depicts him with all of his gear and a warm smile on his face. He is remembered fondly by the public and will most certainly be treated kindly by history as time goes on. Relationship with the Party Tydrom was a fan of the Heroes of Fellrock. In addition to capturing and turning over many of Redd's underlings, the party very publicly defeated a large, infected buffalo minotaur creature alongside Bristol guards. They even ran a couple errands expressly requested by Tydrom: visiting the meteor in Fellrock for investigation purposes, and tracking down Vance in Ellery. Word of the party's various other good deeds in town made its way to Tydrom as well. The relationship was heavily strained, however, by the party's impersonation of Vavith and hand in the murdering of Swarthy Spearo. Tydrom, not wanting to imprison the party, lead them to The Under instead. He instructed them to disappear for a while. A few days later, after reflecting a bit, he contacted them via a sending stone. He asked them to help fight in the battle against Relzrureos. In doing this, he said, they could get back into the public's good graces. After The Battle at Fellrock, Jesshann allowed many fallen warriors- including Tydrom- to deliver their final words. He spoke of how proud he was of his city and his guards, and how happy he was to have been their mayor. In his speech he delivered an endorsement of the Heroes of Fellrock, which included calling them by that name for the first time in canon. He asked the city of Bristol to know that there are two sides to the incident with Swarthy, and to trust that the party has and has had good intentions.